The Great Holy Empire and Sacred Realms of Shaduwenian
' The Great Holy Empire and Sacred Realms of Shaduwenian'(commonly as Shaduwenian) is a sovereign nation, situated on the Northeastern end of Dryarc Peninsula. The nation consist of the mainland ( The Great Shaduwenian ), the seven major islands ( Isla Arcilla, Isla Aquatyn, Isla Arc Radji, Saringati Island, Xedarin Island, Isla Fujishen and Isla Sacre Emperia ''') and an annexed territories ( '''The Autonomost Region of Rydenian, Jydenian Territory ). The Great Holy Empire and Sacred Realms of Shaduwenian is dictated by "His Royal Highness, the Highpriest, Supreme and Divine Ruler"' John Ray Arcilla' . The leadership is based primarily upon the reception of the current leader to accept a new term from his/her self. The people of Shaduwenian are so technologically advanced that each citizen does not physically go to work, but simply thinks of his/her office space and it materializes in whatever physical space they currently occupy. Health care is available to each citizen by right of birth and all health care officials are paid incentives for keeping citizens healthy. Crime is virtually unheard of in Shaduwenian as policing forces are given the right to take any means necessary to publicly reprimand criminals. Shaduwenian has great pride in its powerful military force which does not hesitate to reprimand any violation of the law publicly and with unusually excessive force. Religious tolerance is non-existent as all citizens are restricted to follow the State Religion, the Shaduwenisme. All citizens of this country take a mandatory standardized test to evaluate their intelligence, and all those who do not score well enough are forced to go back to school. Conservation issues drive this nation's production of vehicles that run completely on green energy. This country's economic system is completely run by corporations working in the free market and, subsequently, only the CEO's of large corporations are eligible to hold public office, and any freedom which a citizen understands is available to them. History The region known as The Great Shaduwenian has been inhabited by humans about 50,000 years ago. Similar to other regions in Dryarc Peninsula. After the fall of the Fjorgundian Empire in the 10th century, different clans started a war with each other seeking to create and establish their dynasty. One of this clan is the Arcilla Clan. The expansion leads to the creation of Shaduwenian Empire. Under the rule of Ryzen-Farin the Great the Shaduwenian Empire become even more greater and bigger through conquest. After the Emperors’s death the Shaduwenian Empire falls into chaos and civil wars for several years. His Royal Highness John Ray I 'son of'Javaren the Silen'''t gather his forces to end all the wars an reunite the once powerful and respected nation to its former glory. Through his leadership the nation entered the Information Era. In 2009 he created a faction to unite all the monarchist nations. A year later war between The Republic of Sadjedi and The Great Holy Empire and Sacred Realms with his allies. The result was a full defeat of Sadjedi and annexing the Southwestern Territory into the Empire. The region is now called '''The Autonomost Region of Rydenian with El-Arajyn as the regions capital. The annexed cities ( Drepae, Klandestines, Sulla, Jorgenport) from The Civist Confederacy of The Mentaçti Union at the time of war with The Nation of Yalora were largerly destroyed. His Royal Highness John Ray I and the leader of The Mentaçti Union made an agreement giving the cities of Drepae, Klandestine en Sulla brack to its owner in exchange for territory around Jorgenport. The new territory is now called Jydenian Territory '''with '''Port Junry '''as its region capital. Jorgenport was destroyed after the resistance against the annexation. Demographics '''Largest Cities of Shaduwenian Arcyn City ''is the most populous city in Shaduwenian, and the capital city of '''The Great Holy Empire and Sacred Realms of Shaduwenian, which is one of the most populous urban areas in the world. A leading global city, Arcyn City exerts a powerful influence over worldwide commerce, finance, technology, education, culture, fashion and entertainment. Arcyn City is the seat of Shaduwenian government and Imperial Palace, and the home of the Shaduwenian Imperial Family. '''''Vyurghauz, officially Vyurghauz Metropolis, is the capital city of Ryrcaden Provence and 2nd largest city of Shaduwenian. It is located on the Northwestern side of the Great Shaduwenian mainland. Vyurghauz was described by the people of Shaduwenian as one of the three "command centers" for the world economy, along with Zutherland and Arcyn City. Vyurghauz is the seat economy of the Shaduwenian tertiary sector. Zutherland, the 3rd largest city of Shaduwenian. It is located in central territory of The Great Shaduwenian '''mainland by '''Ghaut River. The city is also a principal banking and finance center, and the home of over 50 international financial institutions, helping to make Zutherland 3rd in the Empire's list of cities by GDP. It was the capital city of Fjorgundian Empire. Section heading Write the first section of your article here. Section heading Write the second section of your article here.